


【hpss】哈利和西弗勒斯的同居日常

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 一次争吵
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	【hpss】哈利和西弗勒斯的同居日常

**Author's Note:**

> 设定，两人已恋爱同居，并养了一只金毛犬

哈利和西弗勒斯吵架了。

所有的起因都归结于，哈利的愚蠢狂妄自大，以及西弗勒斯的阴沉无理取闹。

啊，多么可笑、又靠不住的借口！

当怒火翻涌的那一瞬间，所有的不满、近一段时间的迁就全部统统爆发，西弗勒斯脸色铁青、转身走去客厅。

哈利回身走进卧室，他无力瘫倒在床上，怎么会就这么吵起来呢？他只不过是想表达一下自己的不满，怎么就发展成这样了呢？

他随手拿起一本书，掀开几页，不想再想这件事，他也不觉得自己做错了。他一个字一个字的看着，眼泪却开始在眼角汇聚，模糊了视线。

可他就是觉得自己很委屈。身为自己的爱人，不是围着学生转、就是围着魔药转，永远把他放在最后一位。自己体谅他太辛苦，从来不会要求他为自己做些什么，可他真的就什么都不为他做了，他的那些东西，他还没有他的那些朋友知道的清楚！

他低着头盯着书，不敢眨眼睛，怕眼泪在下一秒滑落。可它还是不受控制的落了下来，让他有些猝不及防。

哈利忙抬起手，在眼角擦拭了一下。

依旧平稳的呼吸，依旧不紧不慢的翻着书，没有悲伤没有微笑，就好像刚才的一切都没有发生过。

直到眼泪又一次悄然落下，哈利放下手里的书，抬手搭在了自己眉心。

人要学会知足，他安慰自己。 他已经得到了他的心、他的爱，少一点关怀没什么关系的。

眼泪终于止住，泪渍干涸在眼角，有些不舒服，哈利狠狠地用力揉了下眼睛。

他听到门口有些微的动静。

是西弗勒斯么？ 

他翻身而起，疾步走到门口，又想着自己的衣服不太整齐，赶忙整理了一下，在脸上挂上笑，开门。

只是不是西弗勒斯。

金毛犬贴着他的腿蹭了蹭，扯着他的衣袖往外拽。

嘴角的笑转为苦涩，却也由着这小家伙把他扯到外面。

客厅的灯被调的很暗，有一个身影窝在沙发里，看不清神色。

“西弗勒斯？”

哈利试探的喊了一声，没有回应，他踮着脚步走了过去，却发现那人就这么躺在沙发上睡着了。抱着臂、蹙着眉，似乎睡得不太安稳。

金毛犬不再咬着他的衣服，转而去到西弗勒斯，在他肩膀处蹭了蹭，窝了下去。而那人竟然还下意识抬手抱了过去。

哈利是又气又想笑，自己抱了那么多年的人，分分钟就忘记自己抱狗去了，还有这条狗，白养了这么几年。可气也气过了，还能怎么样？

他转回卧室，拿了毯子盖在那人身上，又轻轻拨动炉火，让室内的温度高了一些。他在沙发旁边的地毯坐下看着自己的爱人，忍不住想抱怨，自己混的竟然还没有一条狗好，起码狗还窝在沙发上，自己就只能坐在地上。

哈利越想越气，忍不住在金毛犬的耳朵上扯了几下，他当初为什么要说服西弗勒斯养条狗？

他看着自己的爱人，在睡梦中放下戒备，脸上忍不住露出笑容。

他还记得他们刚搬到一起的时候，他们躺在一张床上，西弗勒斯睡得极不安稳，他不习惯身边有别人的存在，却也不忍心来回翻身扰得他也睡不安稳，于是他就忍受着他的拥抱，直直的躺到天亮，在他起床洗漱后，迷迷糊糊地睡上一小会儿。

没过几天哈利发现他眼角下明显的淤青，他才知道他的爱人不习惯与别人同睡。到了晚上，哈利说要去其他房间睡，他的爱人直接拦住他说会习惯的，态度强硬。

说不感动那是不可能的，哈利抱着西弗勒斯躺在床上，他亲吻他的眉心、脸颊，手轻轻地拍着他爱人的背，他在他耳边唠叨着、重复着爱与被爱的开心。

或许是他真的累了，西弗勒斯睡着了，哈利不敢停下，继续轻抚着自己的爱人，直到确定他真的熟睡，才停下自己手里的动作。

又连着折腾了半个月，西弗勒斯才终于能在他身边熟睡，不会因为他的些微动作就醒过来，也开始会在他在他身边躺下时，下意识的贴过来。

但他不能动用魔法，即使再轻微的魔法波动，都能让这个熟睡的人清醒过来，所以，在他们这个共同的小家里，他很少使用魔法。

哈利就这么趴在沙发上睡着了，再清醒时，沙发上已经没了人的踪迹。有些懊恼自己睡得太沉，但在看到搭在自己身上的毯子时，还是忍不住笑了起来。

自己怎么就爱上这么一个爱别扭的人呢？他吃着自己爱人做的早餐、不由得再次感慨，别扭的让人又爱又恨。

接下来的一整个白天，哈利都没有看到西弗勒斯，他有些想笑，他的西弗勒斯这是在和他闹小脾气么？想到这儿，他也没有刻意去寻他，只是推了下午的工作，坐在家里等着，他不觉得他的西弗勒斯会闹脾气到离家出走。

钟表的时针指向五，哈利起身去厨房里准备晚餐，他不太精于烹饪，即使经常下手，做出来的东西也只是局限于能吃，好在另一个人的手艺也不怎么样，也就没人再抱怨，所以他俩总是在霍格沃茨蹭吃蹭喝，然后顺手打包点夜宵带回来。

他煎了两块牛排、两份煎蛋、热狗、洋葱还有西红柿，又熬了点蔬菜浓汤。然后装盘端到餐桌上，施了保温咒，继续坐在沙发上等人。

在时针即将指到六的时候，壁炉那边终于传来了声音。哈利压下即将绽放出来的笑，沉着脸继续看手里的报纸。

那人显然没有想到他会提前回到家里，因此稍微停顿了一会儿才开始动作。

他应该是换了拖鞋，然后就停在了原地，也许在思考是不是要和他说话，或者在考虑接下来要做什么，客厅被他霸占了，平常爱看的报纸杂志都堆在他身边。

哈利尽可能让自己面无表情，也不看他，“吃饭吧，我做了牛排。”然后自顾自的往餐厅走去。

他才落座，就听到另一个脚步声响起，在他对面坐下。

哈利给西弗勒斯盛了一碗汤，放在他的左手边，然后开始默默吃饭。一时间只剩下咀嚼的声音。

“依旧很难吃。”他的爱人终于挤出了一句干巴巴的话。

“你也不是第一天知道我的手艺差。”哈利回怼了一句，“你也不比我好到哪里去，早上的培根都糊了。”哈利发誓他看到对面的人噎了一下，然后低下头不再说话。

哈利嘴角的弧度控制不住的加大，他三两下解决掉晚餐，开始专注的看着那人用餐。

“今晚是睡沙发还是床？”哈利半是揶揄的问，“或者我可以考虑下把卧室租出去，省的在那儿空着，还能收点房租。”

“……卧室。”

“真的很难吃么，我觉得还可以啊。”

“能咽下。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

哈利端着酒杯，挪到了西弗勒斯身边，空着的手搭在了自家爱人的腰上，没有遭到反抗。

他也没再得寸进尺，品着餐后甜酒，在看到西弗勒斯结束用餐后，把人勾过来，吻了上去，渡了一口酒过去，然后开始品着自己爱人的唇，虽然只一天没见，可就是想的厉害。

“汪汪汪……”被忽视良久的金毛犬终于开始发泄自己的不满。

西弗勒斯轻推开哈利，却没挣脱他环在自己腰上的手，“它饿了。”

“让它饿着。”哈利继续讨吻。

“它晚上会闹腾得更厉害的，”西弗勒斯头往后仰，眉眼都染上了笑，“或许我需要提醒你一下，我们并没有给它准备吃食。”

哈利又在他唇上落下一个吻，松开禁锢着西弗勒斯的手，转向金毛犬，恶狠狠的说，“那就让它吃狗粮！”

（完）


End file.
